


An Entire Dimension

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e21 Crystal Skull, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Missing Scene, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so close to everything he wanted. Just inches away; an entire dimension between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Entire Dimension

Daniel sighed as he watched Sam run yet another test on the skull. Now that everyone else had cleared out of the lab, she wasn’t explaining what she was doing aloud, but judging by her expression, she wasn’t getting the answers she wanted. He dropped his head into his hands; he wanted to be able to help, to discuss possibilities, to do _anything_ , but all he could do was sit here and watch. And try not to think about the possibility that he was actually dead this time. For good.

A cold shiver ran down his back and he looked up hopefully to see if Sam had felt it this time, too. At this point, he’d settle for any type of impact on the physical world at all. Nope. Her eyes were still glued to her computer monitor and she looked back at the skull, disheartened.

He hopped off the table with a frustrated grunt and started pacing. He stopped pacing and looked over Sam’s shoulder, trying to make sense of the notes she was making, but the notation was beyond him. He was frustrated and bored; boredom was not something he often ran into. Given his job, there was always another book to read, another project to review, another artefact to research. But none of that was available to him right now.

He paused as he realized that if Sam was here working, Jack probably had been released from the infirmary as well. If Jack held true to form, he wouldn’t be heading home, and he wasn’t here annoying Sam, which meant he was probably bored somewhere in this Mountain too! And if there was anyone who was an expert at amusing themselves when they were bored, it was Jack O’Neill.

Maybe he’d even get a laugh out of watching whatever poor sap Jack was harassing. See, there was a silver lining to this ‘here/but not really here’ thing: he didn’t have to put up with Jack’s incessant badgering. Funny, he didn’t feel that relieved.

Daniel headed to the infirmary first, just in case Jack hadn’t been released yet; he had looked pretty rough earlier. He wasn’t there, nor was he in his office, the commissary, or the control room. But there were a couple of airmen in the gym talking about how O’Neill had just gone apeshit on the hanging bag. Daniel hurried to the locker room, figuring he could catch Jack there. It was quiet; no one was in the locker area, the only sound coming from the showers where the water was running.

Only one stall was occupied. Daniel could just see Jack’s greying hair and the familiar lines of his back from where he stood in the doorway between the rooms. He leaned against the doorframe as he waited for Jack to finish showering, unable to entirely resist the urge to take advantage of this opportunity to let his eyes wander over Jack’s body in a way he would never have dared normally. As he did, he realized that Jack wasn’t actually soaping up at the moment. His stance shifted a bit, treating Daniel to a tantalizing view of Jack’s fingers playing lightly over his rigid cock.

Daniel’s eyebrows rose as he forced himself to breathe normally. “Now, Jack? Really?” he groused. Then he looked at Jack’s face and registered the tension and anxiety there. He’d been injured, confined to the infirmary, ‘lost’ a member of his team and, until someone came up with some answers, couldn’t do anything about any of it; any of those conditions were enough to make him tense, but put them all together and Daniel supposed a little stress relief wasn’t totally out of line.

He should turn around and give Jack the privacy he thought he had. And he would, any minute now. But he couldn’t take his eyes off the incredibly erotic picture before him.

It wasn’t as if he’d never been around when Jack had masturbated before. There was not a lot of privacy when they were offworld, and long, boring missions or long, stressful missions inevitably led to soft sounds in the dark that were studiously ignored when they were happening and never spoken of afterward.

But he’d never seen it, outside of his fantasies anyway; never watched those long fingers lightly dragging over that beautiful penis, gently circling the swollen cockhead almost absent-mindedly. This wasn’t fast, get-the-job-done jerking off. This was Jack, trying to lose himself, and it was as desperate as it was beautiful.

Daniel realized he was still staring at the same time he realized something else. Hunger and thirst may not bother him in this state, but his libido had apparently survived intact. He had been so captivated watching Jack that he hadn’t even noticed himself filling and firming. He automatically put a hand to his groin, firmly rubbing his dick through his trousers. He felt a twinge of guilt. This wasn’t bringing himself off to fantasies of Jack or memories of touches and smiles. This was intruding on his privacy, stealing an intimate moment.

With concentrated effort, Daniel moved his hand and took a deep breath. He was about to leave when, with an angry, shuddering gasp, Jack closed his fist around his cock and started working it in earnest. Daniel heart stuttered in his chest and he took an involuntary step further into the shower room. Jack had backed up against the wall and was now fully exposed to anyone who may walk in; either he was certain no one was coming in or he didn't care. Daniel automatically looked back to make sure the coast was still clear.

How Jack could be that hard and not have come yet was a mystery to Daniel. And apparently to Jack, the desperation in his face changing to something like agony. His left hand circled his nipples, pinching and tugging harshly, before dropping to cradle his balls, while his right continued to stroke. But his orgasm seemed to elude him.

Meanwhile, Daniel’s arousal was building to an unbearable level. He continued to step closer to Jack as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling his hard cock out as he stepped underneath the shower spray that couldn’t touch him. He stood in front of Jack, in front of this frustrating, impossible, magnificent, beloved man, and caressed himself with long, gentle strokes.

He was so close to everything he wanted. Just inches away; an entire dimension between them. He wanted to rest his head on Jack’s shoulder, feel a strong arm wrap tightly around him, holding them together. He wanted to taste his skin, to feel Jack’s breath against his neck in time with the rise and fall of his chest.

Even though he knew it wouldn’t do any good, he took one final step forward and was flooded with a jolt of energy as their cocks briefly occupied the same space, hands sliding over and through each other. And judging by Jack’s sudden, muted gasp and momentary stutter in his motion, he had felt it too.

Jack’s eyes widened, searching, even as his hand resumed moving, more quickly now. Daniel sped up to match his pace. He saw Jack’s breathing quicken and felt the same intensity building within him as he tried to widen his gaze to take it all in at once, every nuance, every look and movement. He wanted to preserve this moment forever and burn it into his memory.

When Jack came, it surpassed any fantasy Daniel had ever had. He could never had imagined the stunning beauty as Jack’s muscles went taut, his mouth slightly open, silent except for one sudden exhalation of breath. Then Daniel’s own orgasm overtook him, squeezing his eyes shut, as he gasped Jack’s name out loud for the first time.

He slowly came down and opened his eyes to see Jack sagging against the wall, his muscular frame somewhat more relaxed. But his expression, in this unguarded moment, was one of forlorn despair.

Still gasping for air he didn’t actually need, Daniel looked into his eyes. “Jack?” It was futile to try to talk to him, but he had to at least attempt to reach out in the face of that pain.

Jack shook his head. “You’ve gotta come back to me, Daniel,” he muttered quietly before his normal impassivity reasserted itself as he pushed off the wall to finish soaping up. Daniel watched in stunned silence as Jack finished his shower and started toweling off. He followed Jack out into the locker room and watched him get dressed.

Daniel sank down on a bench that shouldn’t hold him and buried his head in his hands, trying to stop his racing thoughts. Just because he was on Jack’s mind, didn’t mean he was _on his mind_. Did it?

Jack looked back toward the showers with an appraising eye once more before leaving the locker room. Daniel followed, saying,“Well, Jack, I’m going to have some serious questions when I do get back.” He slipped through the door, walking easily beside Jack as they made their way down to the control room together.


End file.
